Hanahaki Ask AU
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: K.O., Mr. Gar, and Radicles are all afflicted with Hanahaki. Rad and K.O. decide to start an ask blog to share and document their problems, while answering your asks!
1. Set Up

**SXR: Because I can't post it on tumblr, (BECAUSE I CAN ONLY DRAW DENDY) I think that best place to post it is here. And to those who know the rule against this, I'm going to explain something: I know this is against the rules, but this has been brewing in my mind and will have an underlying plot. And meet your talking head: Sharon.**

 **Sharon: You know you can't post this.**

 **SXR: SHUT UP SHARON!**

* * *

Hanahaki AU

Sneezing - Fantasial Love

Coughing - Possible Love

Vomiting/Coughing with blood - Soulmate

* * *

"'Sup everyone, Radicles here with K.O." Rad greeted the camera as KO waved his hand slightly in front for a moment. "We're a part of the Hanahaki Bros."

"I NEVER AGREED TO THAT NAME!" A gruff voice called.

"Mr. Gar's a part of it too. K.O. and I wanted to set this up, but I'll be answering most of the questions. Mr. Gar isn't really a fan of questions being asked incessantly, and K.O. is pretty clammed up when it comes to his Hanahaki. But we're still here to answer your questions!"


	2. Ask 1

"Rad! Rad! Rad!" K.O. cheered, bouncing as he approached the alien. "Look, look, look! OUr very first ask!"

"Awesome!" _I was starting to think that no one wanted to ask us anything…_ Rad thought, but quickly quashed. "I bet it's to moi, right?"

"Actually, it's to all of us!"

"All of us?"

"Well, okay, it's a general question, but I think Mr. Gar will actually answer this one!"

"And will you answer it too?"

"Yup!" K.O. brought out the piece of paper.

"Huh, you know…I think Mr. Gar _will_ take liking to this question. Hey! Chief!" Rad called Mr. Gar over. "We got a good question from the blog K.O. and I set up."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, take a look."

Sure enough, Mr. Gar nodded and the three made their way to the break room to set up the camera.

They began recording, and K.O. ran from behind the camera to sit next to Rad, who was in the middle. "Okay, so we have our first question." Rad introduced. "From Guest: ' **How do you cope with your Hanahaki?** '"

"Oh, that's easy! We have each other!"

"Hah, maybe for you, squirt, since you got it after a week of working here. I had my hanahaki for a lot longer than I've known Mr. Gar."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, I was uh…pretty emotionally constipated as an alien who'd never had to deal with this disease except for over-hearing conversations about shonen manga, so I didn't know much about it. I kept it hidden pretty easily though, until Mr. Gar saw me cough up petals after seeing…my crush in the store. He took me aside and began to talk to me about that, and I feel better, but I could still handle it on my own."

"Wow! What about you Mr. Gar?"

"Oh, I didn't take it as well as Radicles. I got mine a long time ago, and I wanted to tell her how I felt…but she had a boyfriend…I still tried, and…" There was a flashback of an exploding building, feet running across pavement, and a sandwich falling to the ground. "After that, I set out to find myself, and built the plaza and bodega. Luckily, I had a few friends to help me through dealing with my hanahaki."

"So, you two both got help! Just like me!" K.O. giggled.

"Yeah, I guess we are like you squirt." Rad pulled K.O. into a noogie.

That earned more giggles from the child.

"Anymore questions?" Mr. Gar looked at the two skeptically.

"No, that was the only one." Rad told Mr. Gar, only keeping K.O. in a headlock.

"Then, GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Sir, yes sir!"


	3. A Dare?

"Okay Rad, we got a few more questions aimed towards us!"

"Hah! Noice."

"Okay, so the first one is from Guest, and there are three questions."

"Alright little buddy, what's the question?"

 **KO and Rad: Who's the most frustrating robot to deal with?**

"The most frustrating robot?" Rad repeated.

"I personally think it's Shannon. With those disguises, and the shapeshifting, and even her personality gets on my nerves!" K.O. announced.

"I really dislike Raymond. Hate dealing with his stupid nosy face."

 **KO: I dare you to google yourself**

"A dare? But this an ask blog!" K.O. announced.

"Eh, just try it K.O." Rad said, already knowing about these questions and checking beforehand on Google.

"Okay." K.O. did so. "Well, the Coca Cola company is losing some money, I guess."

"Yup."

"My name means Coca cola?"

"No, it means Knock-out."

"My name is actually-"

 **Rad: how fast can you can go?**

"Well, not that fast on foot, nor with my power. But with my van I can go pretty Fayst!" To show, Rad went to his van and set it to Faystest and zoomed off.

* * *

"Okay, we got one question from someone called 'AnimeCub':" K.O. told Rad. "Their question is: **Hey Rad is it painful to have that disease**?"

"I mean, only when I have coughing fits. There are some off days where there are more petals coming out of my mouth than others."

"And here's another! **Rad: Who's the girl you have a crush on?** "

"Wait, someone asked that?"

"Yeah."

"Uh.w-well, how do you know it's a girl? Huh? Welp, that's all the time we have! We gotta get back to work!" With that, Rad ran off.


	4. Secrets

"We got more asks Rad!" K.O. announced. "I'm really excited to read them!"

"Noice. Who's up first?"

"I think it's the same person who dared me."

"What's the first question?"

 **KO: what do you think is more important, strength or strategy?**

"Hmm…well…if you were really tough, you'd still need strategy in order to even fight, and I've been able to beat T.K.O. with just my strategy, even if he's got more powers than me."

"You know, I was gonna scold you for choosing that, but…if that's how you beat T.K.O., then I guess I can't talk…"

 **Rad: what would you advise for someone with hanahaki?**

"It depends on the type of hanahaki. For fantasy, (like Dendy) just wait it out. For possibility, (the one Mr. Gar and I have) I'd say find someone to talk to about it. For soulmate, (the one K.O. suffers from) I'd say have people you trust know about it, and tell your soulmate the moment you figure out who they are."

 **KO: what do you think of Dendy and Fink? As people, and fighters?**

"Dendy and Fink?" K.O. asked, a blush on his cheeks. "Well, I know a lot more about Dendy as a person than Professor Venemous's hench-rat. Dendy's nice, and smart, and she's really trying to help me understand T.K.O., which is good. I think if I harness his powers, I might be able to use my powers to my full potential." K.O. covered his mouth suddenly, and burped up a few yellow water-lily petals. "Oh, excuse me."

Rad patted K.O.'s back, worry flashing in the alien's eye for a second.

"Anyways, I haven't seen anyone fight Dendy though, but recently I had to fend myself from what appeared to be a juiced up Fink, and she seemed pretty powerful. Luckily, I managed to wear her out." K.O. winked.

 **Would you rather fight Dendy, or kiss Fink? And you can't say neither**.

"Wh-wha?" K.O. gasped "Th-that's not fair! I don't really know Fink! And I don't wanna hur-" K.O. covered his mouth again, but it was in vain as he let out a retch and a pile of petals came out of the young boy's mouth.

"Woah! Woah! Little buddy, you okay?" Rad asked. He always got this way when K.O.'s hanahaki acted up.

"Y-yeah Rad. I'm fine." K.O. shivered. "Come on, let's answer the next question!" K.O. bounced back, still shivering, which was normal for anyone who vomited.

Rad sighed. "Alright, little bud."

 **Rad, what are you hiding?**

"H-hiding!? Hah! Only confidential information! Hahahahaha!" Rad laughed nervously. "Anyways, K.O., I want you to take it easy. Try and sleep everything off, and when you feel better, come up to me. I've got the emergency pack today."

"What if my mommy has to pick me up?"

"Then let her pick you up, in the meantime, rest."


	5. Unfunny

Rad sighed as K.O. fell asleep. Zonked from the retching of petals. "C'mon kid…don't you quit on me…"

Rad looked to the fresh pile of questions. "Welp, might as well make myself useful to K.O. Get rid of these questions."

 **Rad: what's your favorite color?**

"Uh, green, duh."

 **KO: how many Pird's does it take to screw in a lightbulb?**

"Huh, looks like an unfinished joke. I'll leave it for K.O., I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

 **Rad: how much can you lift without your finger beams?**

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but shifting the boxes around also helps build my muscles. I can bench press 150 pounds." Rad bragged.

"It's closer to 121, Radicles." Mr. Gar footnoted.

 **KO: if you were on an island in the middle of nowhere, name three things you would bring?**

"Huh, I'm familiar with this question. We had to answer it in History, I think? I think K.O. will enjoy it."

 **KO: what's your rarest pow card?**

"Oh, he'd definitely enjoy this question."

 **Rad: where did you learn about vehicular mechanics?**

"Oh, I read some books, and my dad's brother (or uncle, in human terms) is a mechanic. It's a hobby."

 **KO: what's your favorite superpower? and you can't say your own.**

"Yeah, I think K.O. will like this one."

Rad picked up the last question.

 **KO: I may have accidentally sent a love letter with your name on it to Fink and Dendy, and both really liked them so how do you keep both girls happy?**

Rad paused at the question. "you better fucking hope that you didn't." He growled, his teeth bared. "You better fucking hope that you did not send out something like _that_."

"Radicles! Why are you cursing!?" Mr. Gar shouted.

"Sorry chief, but look: apparently someone's trying to ship K.O."

Mr. Gar glared at the ask. "They shouldn't do that."

"That's what I'm trying to tell them! K.O. doesn't _know who_ his crush is. He's got reactions from thinking about Genesis, Nanini, and even T.K.O. not to mention Dendy! We don't know WHO he's crushing on! So this better be a fucking joke."


	6. Bad News

**Bad news everyone: I'm being passive-aggressivly threatened by a self-proclaimed police officer of . Because I don't want to be reported and lose privileges, I will be taking down this story. This is a 24-hour notice that I will be taking this story down. It will come back if demanded, but most likely only with PM asks and asks that I've made myself.**

 **Oh, and quick note: if you are an officer of , please go after the Explict story of StelletoBoots. They are writing a story with smut that, according to , is not allowed.**


End file.
